


Thank You Very Much

by Emily_on_stage



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 21:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9290756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily_on_stage/pseuds/Emily_on_stage
Summary: An exploration between the friendship between Angelica Schuyler and her younger sister, Peggy. From the day Peggy was born to the day Angelica's heart broke.





	

When Angelica was 2, she had one sister and was very adamant that she didn't want another one thank you very much. Elizabeth was boring and couldn't talk and she took up all of their mother's time  
So when Catherine Schuyler's stomach began to balloon and Angelica was informed of the baby growing inside, she was less than impressed. Even greater was her horror when she heard her mother screaming in agony as the time came for her youngest sister to be born. The eldest Schuyler sister sulked in her room as the family fussed over the mewling ball now cradled in Catherine's arms. Elizabeth was too young to join in but she gurgled happily from her cot in the room. Angelica heard voices calling her name but ignored them, she was already a big sister, she didn't want to be a big, big sister... that was too big! It was only when her father knocked on the door and offered out his hand that the little girl caved, following the man downstairs to the room where her baby sister lay. The room was unmistakeable as loud wails could be heard from within, accompanied by the occasional shushing noise. Angelica wrinkled her tiny nose at the sound but entered the room all the same. Her mother was asleep so the tiny baby lay screaming in the crook of Catherine's arm and to Angelica's surprise, her heart went out to the child and she clambered onto the bed to scoop her into her own, tiny arms.  
"Your mother wants to call her Margarita," Phillip's gravelly voice broke the silence and the little girl looked at her baby sister with a frown,  
"No!" She said firmly,  
"Peggy."  
When Angelica was 11, Peggy was too young to understand all the grown up things her and Eliza talked about, that's what the two older girls insisted anyway, as they shooed the 9 year old away so they could talk about boys. (Angelica would never admit it, but she didn't particularly enjoy talking about boys. However it was expected of her and so she followed suit). Peggy would often cry bitterly in her room, feeling left out and shunned, plain like her name; when she was younger, she loved being called Peggy rather than Margarita because Angelica chose it and that meant it was special, but now, when Angelica told her to go away and play with her dolls- her name seemed like another joke at her expense and sometimes she hated it. But at nighttime, at least once a week, Peggy would get her big sister back. In the early hours of the morning, Angelica would pad gently into Peggy's room and climb into bed with her, cuddling the younger girl close and playing with her hair. Quite often, Peggy was sure that Angelica was crying but the girl had enough sense to know that she'd never get a confession out of her sister and so left the matter well alone.  
When Angelica was eighteen, Peggy came into her room instead, choking on her tears as she struggled to stifle the sound. The older girl sat up at the sound before leaping out of bed and enveloping her little sister in her arms, rocking her gently back and forth in an attempt to soothe her.  
"He didn't even have a name," the younger girl sobbed into her big sister's shoulder.  
"I know love, I know,"  
Earlier that day, the girls' mother had gone into labour once more but this time the child was there and gone almost in the same breath, and for Peggy, it was the first time she'd actually felt the grief of loss. Angelica had hardened and almost become immune to it having dealt with it for an extra two years but sweet, innocent Peggy was beside herself and all Angelica could do was hold her and let her cry until she slipped into a fitful sleep, cradled in Angelica's arms.  
When Angelica was 22 and Eliza was 21 they both fell in love. The year was 1780 and a magnificent winter ball had been organised by their father, it was never officially titled as a ball in which the girls should find a husband but everybody knew that was its purpose. Peggy watched in awe from a corner as Angelica effortlessly charmed every person in the room with scarcely a glance while Eliza politely made conversation. Eliza was good in the public eye, she just didn't quite have the knack Angelica did. A group of men walked in, headed by a young, roguish looking solider, a lazy smirk on his face, all too reminiscent of Angelica. Peggy looked over at her eldest sister, surprised to see the helpless look on her face as she gazed at the young man, lapping up the attention of the room. Laughing to herself as she knew she now had teasing ammunition for Angelica, Peggy looked for Eliza so that they could plan their jokes together. She recognised the slack jawed amazement on her sister's face instantly and followed her line of sight.  
Her heart sunk. Oh god.  
When Angelica was 23, Eliza got married to Alexander Hamilton. On the morning of the wedding, Eliza was petrified and desperately asked her big sister to help her get ready and make sure she didn't do anything ridiculous. Angelica's stomach twisted at the request, naturally she complied, but it was with a weak smile that she prepared her sister to marry the man that she herself was in love with. At one stage, Eliza asked Angelica to fetch a jewelled hair slide from her bedroom across the hall, the older girl nodded dumbly and left the room, only to walk straight into Peggy, the youngest sister wore an expression of concern as she looked up at Angelica. It was a matter of seconds before her resolve crumpled and a sob burst from the older girl without her permission, causing her to slap a hand over her mouth to stifle the sound. Peggy's heart broke as she grabbed Angelica's hand and pulled her into her bedroom where the sobs became even more violent once the door closed. Her entire body shook with the weight of her tears as her back heaved, still desperately trying to suppress the sound while Peggy watched on in horror; all the pain and hurt that Angelica had hidden for as long as the younger girl could remember seemed to be pouring out in never ending waves. Peggy had never seen anything like it. Angelica looked up and saw the fear on her little sister's face, instantly feeling guilty for scaring the girl; she took a great shuddering breath in an attempt to compose herself and forced a smile onto her face. Peggy raised an eyebrow scathingly, surely Angelica must know that she wasn't fooling anybody, let alone her sister. And Angelica did know that, god she knew it but she was the eldest, the strong one, and she had to turn around and go back into Eliza's room as though nothing had happened because there was no way she was going to ruin her sister's wedding because of her own stupid emotions. Peggy extended her hand and squeezed Angelica's, coaxing a weak smile onto the older girl's face as she gazed lovingly at her little sister. They had each other, at the very least. And as Angelica wiped her eyes and stood to return to the bride, she let herself think back to when she was two years old and adamant she didn't want another sister.  
"I love you so much Peggy,"  
Peggy Schuyler was adamant that she very much loved her older sister and nobody was going to hurt her if she had anything to do with it, thank you very much.


End file.
